Raiden Pierce-Okamoto
|family = Ken Okamoto (Father) Janet Pierce-Okamoto (Mother) Raiden Okamoto (Grandfather) Isao Okamoto (Grand-Uncle) Kimiko Okamoto (Grand-Aunt) Satoshi Okamoto (Uncle) Keiko Okamoto (Aunt) Ichiro Okamoto (Cousin) Nobu Okamoto (Cousin) |partner = |actor = |quotation = Bob & weave. A moving target’s harder to hit. |quotation2 = Ray }} Raiden Pierce-Okamoto, also known as Ray, is the main protagonist of the Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters series. Personality Ray has learned to keep his guard up, except with his true friends. He has great strength of character, compassion and morality with a strong sense of justice. He will always prefer to find the good in others, despite the others proving him otherwise. His strong moral character won’t always help him, however, as Ray learns that rules are sometimes meant to be broken, particularly when he enters the Kaiju Realm. Ray’s sharp mind, inquisitive nature, and compassion and friendship for both human and creature-kind leads him to develop a powerful new way of using Kaijudo—dueling with creatures as their partners, not just as weapons. Description Raiden "Ray" Pierce-Okamoto is a big-hearted kid being raised by his loving mom, Janet. What makes him special is his amazing connection with the creatures from five magical Civilizations. Recruited by the Kaijudo Duel Masters to protect two worlds at once, Ray will need all his talent — plus pals Allie and Gabe — to defeat the evil mastermind known as The Choten. He lives in San Campion. He is half-American Caucasian and half-Japanese. Ray knows that he has a connection to something beyond the world he can see. He dreams of powerful creatures from a very different land and then one day, Ray accidentally summons a while trying to defend himself against a bully. Ray’s natural ability leads him to training under the Duel Masters; monks who study Kaijudo, “the Way of the Creature.” There, he discovers , aka "Bob". Tatsurion is a very rare hybrid creature born of two civilizations, Fire and Nature. Creatures * * (Temporarily) * * * * * * 4 Mudmen * * * (To summon his father) * (Temporarily) * * * (Only with Gargle is using the Helm of Ultimate Technology) *Light Mystic (channeled to perform the Spell of Radiant Purification) * (Temporarily) * (Only with using the Heart of Light) * * * * * (Partner) * }} Spells * Spell of Absolute Darkness * Spell of Absolute Incineration * Spell of Radiant Purification * Spell of Swift Regeneration * Spell of Temporary Evolution * Veil Creation Spell Quoted or referred to on cards }} Quotes *"It's called... it's a... RUMBLING TERRASAUR!" —(The Natural: Part 1) *"Oh, yeah. T-that's all sounds great. 'Couple little questions. You used your what to open a what in the WHAT now?!?! Who are you!?" —(The Natural: Part 1) *"Dueling. I thought you wanted me to climb aboard?!" —(The Natural: Part 2) *"Remember that cute little burn belly? Yeeeah. Well, now it's a big... uhhhh... what are we calling this thing again!?" —(Om Nom Nom) *"Bob, can you use your chains to shut his big mouth?" —(Om Nom Nom) *"I knew could do it. He's isn't just a cute face, he'll be a powerful fighter one day!" —(The Hunted) *"Wow, who's your friend?" —(Into the Fire: Part 1) *"Yeah, way more than I wanted to see." —(Into the Fire: Part 2) *"That is definitely not your everyday bird!" —(Shaw K'Naw) *"No! I can't see anything!" —(Shaw K'Naw) *"Easy there, fella. Good dog?! Roll over & play fetch?!" —(The Taken) *" ?! Is that you!? It's you! I never thought I'd see you again, little..... er, big fella!" —(The Taken) *" , get him out of here!" —(The Taken) *" ?! My creature's name is Bob?!" —(The Deep End: Part 1) *"How do we stop this thing? Drop a house on it?!" —(Heart of Darkness: Part 1) *"Way to pimp our ride, guys." —(Heart of Darkness: Part 1) *" ?! Remember who you are?! Who we are?!" —(The Rising, Part 1) *"Bob, just show him your true nature!" —(The Rising, Part 2) *" , I offer you the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm! By all rights it belongs in your... uh... your claws!" —(The Rising, Part 2) *"Rumbling Terrasaur, evolve!" —(Boosted) *"Dad?! You're alive?!" —(The King's Speech) *"How can I do a summon kata if I can't even move my arms!?" —(Mixed Vegetables) *"I've learned my lesson. I will not put my needs before anyone else's." —(Kaijudo - The Evolution Will Not Be Televised) Trivia , also known as "Raiden-sama". **Rai "雷", means ‘thunder’ and Den 電, means ‘Electric’. **Ironically, despite having a name referencing thunder and lightning, he has a closer relationship with the Fire and Nature civilizations over the Light civilization, whose creatures are known to use lightning. This may be a reference to his great-uncle's, (whom is now the current Light Duel Master & was a Light Specialist prior as well as the Guardian for the Japanese Outpost) & his father's, (whom dueled with a half-Light ) connection to Light Civilization. *Allie says that Ray is "The Natural", referencing his natural talent in Kaijudo and summoning. *Ray wears a Kaiju glass similar to the Duel Masters', that was given to him by his father, which gives him the ability to see the other side of the Veil. *Ray is the first duelist to have his Gauntlet evolve in the series. *Ray is the only human to be born in the Creature Realm. **Specifically, he was born in the Nature Civilization. *Ray seems to be possibly be based on the sibling characters Rusty and Trey from the video game, as evident from the shared civilizations and the conjunction between Rusty and Trey. * Chronologically, Ray is the third duelist to summon a multi-civilization creature. **In this case, it was . }} Gallery Category:Character Category:Protagonist